


Oath

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Bestiality, M/M, Marking, Mild Angst, Rimming, Sexual Content, Werewolf!Blaine, Witch!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt smiled thinly to himself as his cheeks heated up at the thought of Blaine’s naked body – toned, powerful, warm. Blaine’s body temperature was higher because he was a werewolf and he never grew cold. Kurt liked to think to himself that there was no blanket in the world, no bed made by mankind, not even his own magic that would make him feel quite as warm and comfortable as Blaine’s body could. He loved being embraced by Blaine, loved sleeping with him and cuddling with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the GKM :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Oath**  
_'Wherever you go, just always remember that you got a home for now and forever. And if you get low, just call me whenever. This is my oath to you.'_

Towns were the worst.

Kurt had never liked the secrecy he had been forced to live in – it was just that he had little choice, being the witch he was. Kurt didn’t understand why people insisted on being so cruel to him when he didn’t even practice dark magic. It hurt how people always had their judgment ready when they didn’t even know Kurt personally.

Sometimes, Kurt got so depressed about this that he didn’t even leave his cabin in the woods for days, wanting to remain cocooned up in the warmth that his lover’s body offered him instead.

Those peasants didn’t know who Kurt was – they didn’t even treat him as a fellow human being. They didn’t know he used to have a mom and dad, but that they had both fallen ill and had died before Kurt had the chance to learn how to cure illnesses with his magic. People didn’t know Kurt was loved and that he had loved people too at a certain point in his life.

Kurt was just so tired of being chased away like he was nothing but a filthy criminal.

Kurt sighed, sniffled and shoved his hands into his pockets, wincing at the bruises on his skin. They weren’t his favorite kind of bruises – they weren’t bruises his boyfriend’s fingers had left behind after their frenzied lovemaking. They were bruises that had blossomed up on Kurt’s pale skin after people had started throwing punches and aiming kicks at Kurt wherever they could reach him. Those who couldn't reach Kurt had started throwing rocks at him.

If Kurt hadn’t saved that girl with his magic today she would’ve died, why couldn’t they understand that Kurt had meant nothing but good? Hadn’t they realized how much courage it had taken Kurt to reveal himself and save her from drowning?

Twigs snapped and Kurt glanced over his shoulder, worried that he may be followed even though he knew that that wasn’t possible. He had set up plenty of traps and warning charms and whatnot to ward off anyone besides himself and his mate. Kurt wondered to himself if his lover had gone out hunting yet. He was hungry and covered in blood and dirt and achy all over. He just wanted a warm meal and a hot bath, he just wanted some  _comfort_. Kurt didn’t think he’d manage to cope with these feelings, with these  _wounds_  if he wouldn’t get a warm embrace soon.

Kurt had managed to get away, only just. From now on he’d have to find a new way to get his herbs and bandages and whatnot. It just wasn’t worth the effort anymore and Kurt doubted that Blaine would appreciate Kurt risking his life over a scrap of cloth. Maybe he could try to expand their kitchen garden... Seeds always grew faster with Kurt’s magic helping it, Blaine was always so amazed by it...

Kurt smiled to himself when he thought of Blaine. Sweet, loving Blaine who loved Kurt more than life itself. Kurt remembered the first time he had met Blaine and warmth spread through his body, butterflies in his stomach even after all these years.

Kurt had found Blaine in these very woods, wounded and afraid. Blaine was an outcast just like Kurt was – people hated Blaine too. It had taken Kurt a whole lot of time and effort for Blaine to trust him, but he didn’t blame the male.

Blaine was a werewolf. People hunted them and no one had ever shown care for these creatures, but Kurt had known from the start that Blaine wasn’t as vicious as people had always made him out to be. No, Blaine was the kindest soul Kurt had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he was so grateful he had found Blaine that day. Kurt may have helped fix Blaine physically with potions, patience and bed rest, but Blaine had fixed Kurt emotionally with only a little bit of his love, his friendship.

Blaine had his odd quirks, too. Having been raised as a normal child, Kurt was by now well aware of what was common for a person to do and what wasn’t. Kurt had lived by himself ever since he’d been 9 years old, and even if the 9 lonely years that had followed had been spent in nothing but loneliness, it hadn’t turned him into a savage.  
  
Kurt had to teach Blaine how to eat with cutlery and to this day onward, having been raised in the woods by the other werewolfs, Blaine still didn't understand the use of clothes. Blaine just genuinely didn’t have a problem with walking around in the nude.

In fact, he did it as often as he could.

Kurt smiled thinly to himself as his cheeks heated up at the thought of Blaine’s naked body – toned, powerful,  _warm._ Blaine’s body temperature was higher because he was a werewolf and he never really grew cold because of it. Kurt liked to think to himself that there was no blanket in the world, no bed made by mankind, not even his own magic that would make him feel quite as warm and comfortable as Blaine’s body could. He loved being embraced by Blaine, loved sleeping with him and cuddling with him.

Being in Blaine’s arms was Kurt’s favorite place to be because it was the only place in the world where he felt right and normal. It was the only place in the world where he could be himself and wouldn’t have to worry about rejection because Blaine loved him no matter what. Kurt was Blaine’s, and Blaine was Kurt’s. Each other were all they needed.

Kurt sighed in relief when he neared his home and he already undid the clasp of his cloak. He heard twigs snap near him again and Kurt paused, his blue eyes wide while they roamed over the space before him, his heart already pounding in his chest.

He relaxed almost instantly when he caught sight of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes.

Blaine regarded him for a long while before he walked over to Kurt, slowly this time, his eyes dragging over Kurt’s body. He could smell the blood on Kurt’s body – Kurt knew this. His dark fur looked silky and Kurt forced himself to keep still, knowing Blaine could smell his need, his desire, especially on days like these.

The thought made Kurt’s knees grow weak – it made him want to submit. Kurt wanted to do nothing more but roll over and let Blaine claim him already. That pretty much seemed like the right thing to do right now.

Kurt didn’t even care that Blaine could practically taste his distress.

It wasn’t very common for Blaine to shift into his wolf form during the day. Blaine had once told Kurt on a rainy Sunday afternoon that he couldn’t hold Kurt the way he wanted to when he was a wolf. Kurt just knew that tonight it was going to be a full moon and the wolf in Blaine often got the upperhand when that was the case.

It was best not to upset Blaine right now. He only had so little self-control and although Kurt knew that Blaine would never hurt him, he couldn’t say the same about others. Blaine would tear apart anyone who would hurt Kurt right now no matter how much Kurt would beg him not to.

He finally opened his eyes again (when had he closed them?) and Blaine started walking right toward him, nosing along the Kurt’s flat belly when he was finally close enough to do so. Blaine was huge as a wolf. If he stood up straight his muzzle would easily reach Kurt’s elbow and his body practically oozed strength, possessive dominance. It was exactly what Kurt needed right now.

Blaine allowed Kurt to hold him around the neck, and Kurt was trying his best not to cry when he licked over one of Kurt’s wounds. The blood had caked upon his pale skin already and thick flakes of brown fell down, like a morbid kind of snow. Kurt sniffled. People were so cruel.

He ran his fingers through Blaine’s fur and finally kneeled down, kissed him next to his ear, taking shaky breaths. Blaine whined and squirmed, wanting to know what was wrong. He was restless.  

‘I’m okay,’ Kurt promised him, ‘I’m fine.’

Blaine licked at his hands, at his neck and Kurt laughed softly. The sensation was ticklish and at first Kurt thought that Blaine was in a playful mood with the way he huffed impatiently against his skin and the way his tail was wagging.

But Blaine’s intentions became pretty clear when Blaine suddenly pushed his nose against Kurt’s crotch and nuzzled his cock. Blaine’s yellow eyes were fully focused on Kurt and Kurt whimpered when he realized what Blaine wanted of him. They had maybe only done this once or twice before, the both of them always terrified that Blaine would lose control and hurt Kurt.

Kurt’s cock hardened when Blaine started tugging at his pants, careful not to bite Kurt.

Kurt dropped on his hands and knees without second thought, pulling down his pants to expose himself to Blaine and falling forward on his elbows when Blaine instantly licked over his entrance. His tongue was broad and sandpapery and Kurt whined at the feeling. It felt vaguely wrong to be doing this – Blaine wasn’t in his usual human form after all, but then Kurt reasoned that it didn’t matter because it was still  _Blaine_ doing this to him.

And it was kind of really, really amazing to finally feel wanted again.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt whined, pushing his ass shamelessly up higher, the thought that anyone could see only making his cock twitch and strain against his belly. Blaine licked a long stripe from Kurt’s tailbone all the way down to his perineum and Kurt moaned. ‘Please –  _please_ , f-fuck me…’

Blaine growled and Kurt submissively hid his face in his forearms. He could feel Blaine’s hot breath over his quivering hole and shivered in pleasure when the tip of Blaine’s tongue licked inside. Kurt tried to flex his ass open for as much as it was possible, feeling too hot and needy. His face was turning a dark shade of red and his mouth was slack, he was spewing complete nonsense.

‘Feels so good, love your tongue on me,’ he murmured. He was already close to coming and he choked on his breath when Blaine licked just teasingly over his cock. Blaine huffed and Kurt heard the wet noise of him licking his lips, and Kurt vaguely wondered to himself if Blaine was teasing him on purpose. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

Kurt lost his train of thought however when Blaine’s paws gripped Kurt around his waist, forcing Kurt’s body underneath his own. Blaine got up on his hind legs and molded the shape of his chest over Kurt’s back. His fur tickled Kurt’s skin and he mewed, spreading his legs wider. He could feel the tip of Blaine’s cock already coming out of its fur sheath.

Blaine’s hips started fucking forward and his long cock dragged over the small of Kurt’s back. Blaine growled impatiently and Kurt tipped his ass up higher, struggling to push himself up so he was on his hands and knees.

‘Come on, put it in,’ Kurt whined, gasping when Blaine’s tip finally found his eager hole, still dripping wet with Blaine’s saliva. Kurt’s mouth opened in a silent scream when Blaine shoved inside.

Blaine didn’t pause to allow Kurt get adjusted to his cock, instead he instantly started pounding into his ass. It was all so animalistic, so  _rough_ –Kurt loved it. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak and could only release moans and other noises he couldn’t keep inside. He was only vaguely aware of his voice echoing in the woods.

Blaine’s nails dug into Kurt’s skin but Kurt didn’t mind. He focused on how owned he felt instead, Blaine’s knot constantly brushing against his swollen rim in a dirty promise. The more Blaine fucked him, the more Kurt could feel his hole open up for him. Kurt wasn’t Blaine’s lover right now.

He was Blaine’s  _bitch._

Kurt reached underneath himself and started jerking himself off, sinking to his elbows and offering his ass up for fucking, for breeding, even higher. Because that was what Blaine was doing right now, wasn’t he? He was staking his claim over his bitch, he was reaming Kurt's ass, and when he was done he was going to breed Kurt and keep his come inside of Kurt.

Kurt howled at the thought of it and the dull ache that had settled in his stomach turned into a fire, licking at his skin and making him tingle all over. He came over his hand with a sob and his heart hammered in his chest while Blaine just kept fucking him through it. He was almost brutally assaulting Kurt’s prostate with his cock.

‘Come in me, come on Blaine, keep fucking me baby,’ Kurt groaned, reaching behind himself and rubbing a hand over Blaine’s hind leg. Blaine’s wet nose bumped into Kurt’s ear and Kurt moaned. He felt used and it felt wonderful – he felt  _needed._

Blaine whimpered and then his knot pushed past the tight ring of Kurt’s greedy hole, filling him up with his cock and come. There was so much of it and it just kept coming – it was so hot and wet. Kurt was utterly stuffed full with it and he reached behind himself to trace his abused rim with shaking fingers. He could feel Blaine’s fur tickling his fingers, his knot keeping Kurt locked to him. Kurt mewed when he twitched around the werewolf’s fat cock.

But Kurt could tell that even if he was exhausted, Blaine was not. He slowly pulled out of Kurt and Kurt stayed in the same position, knowing how important it was to Blaine to feel like he had marked Kurt from inside out, knowing how much it meant to Blaine for Kurt to keep smelling of him. He clenched his entrance up, trying to ensure that he wouldn’t leak one drop of Blaine’s come and Blaine growled, sharp, elongated teeth nipping at Kurt’s shoulder.

‘Go,’ Kurt panted and Blaine whined, his nose nuzzling over Kurt’s skin, his paws still so feverish. Kurt could practically feel Blaine’s adrenaline running through him, feel how Blaine was still strung up so tight. He had claimed his mate and Kurt was by now aware of the sense of power it gave Blaine. He needed to run, to hunt. Blaine needed to be free now.

Blaine whined again and Kurt shook his head and pushed at Blaine weakly.

‘I know, just go,’ he mumbled and he even managed a weak little smile after saying that. Blaine blinked his yellow eyes at him and nodded then, licking his shoulder before dismounting Kurt. Kurt felt cold without Blaine but he obediently stayed on his hands and knees, at least until Blaine was out of sight.

Blaine barked one more time before walking off, no longer interested in his bitch. Not now, anyway.

Kurt sighed and rolled over to lie on his back. He was so slick between his legs right now and he wanted to do nothing but take a long bath. Kurt winced and curled up in a little ball, leaves sticking to his body. He was cold without Blaine’s body there to keep him warm.

Kurt sighed and shivered and stumbled his way back home. He thought he heard Blaine howl in the distance and he smiled thinly to himself, knowing he was loved and desired. At least Blaine needed him.

He just hoped Blaine would come home soon.

 

 

* * *

After a lot of uncomfortable shifting on one of the wooden chairs at their kitchen table with an empty bowl which was previously filled with mushroom soup in front of him, Kurt curled up in an arm chair in the living room, staring outside and missing Blaine. He had tended to all his wounds already and had carefully dabbed at them with a bit of alcohol to keep any infections away.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

He was exhausted, there was no point in denying it. Now that he was safe and warm, huddled underneath a couple of blankets he kept  for nights in which Blaine wasn’t wrapped around him instead, his eyelids were starting to droop and he was trying hard not to think about what went on outside.

Kurt thought of the first night Blaine had gone out. Kurt had been terrified Blaine would get hurt again, moreover, he’d been terrified that Blaine would never return again. He had returned the following morning with rabbits and a couple of scratches on his skin, but nothing bad. They had both spent that day in the kitchen preparing one of the best dinners Kurt's ever had. Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to be capable of cooking and sometimes it still amused him to see Blaine, all strong muscles and partially  _wolf,_ standing in their kitchen in the early mornings to prepare them breakfast with nothing but an apron on. Kurt suspected that Blaine sometimes felt guilty about things Kurt didn't know of. Kurt didn't understand why else Blaine would insist on bringing him breakfast in bed at least three times a week. Blaine tended to spoil Kurt.  
  
Nowadays Kurt still worried whenever Blaine left their cabin and let his inner wolf take over, but he’s been with Blaine for so long that he trusts Blaine to come back to him again. In fact, Kurt was happy for Blaine – he was happy that Blaine could go out and act upon his most primal urges, if only for just a while.

Kurt sighed and got up, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. It was dark outside and waiting up for Blaine would be useless. He wouldn’t be back home until morning.

It was hard to describe what Kurt was feeling right now, physical condition aside. Having been with Blaine, no matter how short, no matter how there had been a lack of actual  _speaking_ had made Kurt feel good. Kurt blushed as he thought about just how good Blaine had made him feel and he couldn't help but feel entirely naughty. It wasn't that Kurt had a thing for bestiality - he just had a thing for  _Blaine._ He had a thing for the way Blaine could make him feel no matter what form he was in.  
  
Human or werewolf, Kurt loved Blaine either way. The thought that Blaine loved Kurt and his magic in the same way was dizzying and to be honest, it made Kurt want to cry for all the right reasons. It felt like this afternoon had occurred years ago.  
  
Kurt decided that he didn't feel so bad anymore now that he was reminded that no matter what people did to him, he'd always have his magic to guard himself, and he'd always have Blaine to come home to.  
  
Kurt started climbing the stairs and opened the bedroom door, closing it gently behind himself. He smiled to himself when he glanced at their bed - Blaine had cleaned up and the thought of him doing so in the nude sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Oh, but he'd never get over the fact that Blaine refused to wear clothing... Sometimes Kurt felt as though he had spent his entire life waiting for Blaine. Blaine, with his loving embrace, Blaine with his kind eyes and soft lips and strong arms.  
  
His soulmate.

 

 

* * *

Kurt woke up with a startled gasp when he heard a couple of crashes downstairs.

His first reaction was to reach for his wand and he clutched it to his chest, his heart pounding in his chest while his eyes blinked uselessly in the darkness. He strained his ears and recognized the noises to be Blaine's. Blaine was always so damn loud when he got back...  
  
A soft whine reached Kurt's ears and that was definitely Blaine stumbling around their house, knocking things over clumsily. Kurt sighed and relaxed into the mattress again while he resisted the need to check up on Blaine. His emotions always got in the way when Blaine was in the process of changing back – there really was nothing Kurt could do to ease Blaine’s pain. There was nothing Kurt could do to keep Blaine's bones from aching after snapping like twigs and growing back into Blaine's human skeleton, nothing Kurt could do to ease the pain of Blaine's skin tearing and healing altogether. Not during the actual process, anyway.

Kurt rather not witness it at all because he knew that Blaine would always be okay in the end and it would save Kurt a whole lot of distress.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip to keep from calling Blaine's name just to hear him reply. He hated this. He really, really did. The first time he had witnessed this, Kurt had been convinced Blaine had been dying.  
  
Eventually the whines and howls died down and Kurt could hear Blaine’s footsteps on the staircase. The bedroom door creaked and Blaine groaned and Kurt heard him curse under his breath when he ran into the doorpost. Kurt had no idea if it was close to morning already because it was winter and it stayed dark outside for longer. At the same time, he knew that Blaine won’t come back home early on nights like this.

Kurt could feel himself relax but he didn’t say anything, not yet, not sure if Blaine was in the mood to talk right now. Blaine was usually so cuddly after being away from Kurt for a few hours.

Blaine collapsed in bed and Kurt felt his panting breath against the back of his neck. For a moment Kurt lied there, completely still and almost expectant. He didn’t want to encourage Blaine to do something that would cause him more pain.

Finally, after Blaine’s breath had slowed down somewhat, Blaine’s hand squeezed Kurt's hip. His nails were still a bit elongated – Kurt could feel them brushing against his skin. He fought the need to whimper.

‘You didn’t bathe,’ Blaine mumbled into his shoulder with a drawn out, satisfied hum, undoubtedly still smelling himself on Kurt’s body. Kurt shook his head with a small smile on his lips. There was a sense of victory at the knowledge he had pleased his mate but even more so, that Blaine remembered exactly what had happened earlier. Kurt had postponed his bath in favor of doing it first thing in the morning with Blaine. He found he loved washing Blaine's hair and hearing him purr in pleasure. It was worth feeling dirty for a couple of hours.

‘No, I didn’t,’ Kurt agreed. He flicked his wand to where a candle was standing on his nightstand, lighting it. The candle only weakly illuminated the both of them and a golden glow slowly painted itself across their skin. Kurt turned around and looked Blaine in the eye. His eyes were still bright yellow and it would take him a while to fully return to his human state, all of Blaine’s senses still heightened. It was a full moon after all. He knew what that did to his lover.

Kurt smiled and Blaine blinked his eyes at him, nuzzling Kurt’s hand when Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s hair and dragged his nails over Blaine’s skull. He chuckled to himself. Even if everyone else feared Blaine, Kurt thought that in reality he was nothing but a big puppy. He looked adorable like this, with his hair a mess and this blissed out expression on his face. It saddened Kurt to think that people would actually want to harm Blaine.

Blaine smelt of grass and sweat and  _power_ and it was delicious. If Kurt were to ask right now, Blaine would mount him again and he’d be much slower – he’d wreck Kurt. The thought made Kurt squirm.

The only thing holding him back was the fact that Kurt also knew that Blaine needed his rest. Even though it was a full moon and Blaine wouldn’t be able to close an eye, Blaine’s body was exhausted from all the running and hunting and whatnot he had done these past hours. Kurt’s entrance throbbed in a silent reminder of what they'd done together and he felt wet and open between his legs.

Blaine’s eyes gazed into Kurt’s for a while before Blaine licked his lips and nuzzled their noses together, making Kurt’s smile broaden. He was safe like this – he was with his alpha, his boyfriend, his everything. He’d do anything for Blaine and they both knew it was entirely likewise. He didn’t even care that Blaine wasn’t entirely human. Kurt had always been an outcast himself, after all. If he had believe what people had told him before he was a devil's spawn.

Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine’s forehead, his hands still petting Blaine’s hair until Blaine released a soft huff and draped himself over Kurt’s body. He rested his head on Kurt’s chest, wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and hooked a leg around Kurt’s waist. Kurt could feel Blaine’s heat seep into his own cold bones.

He kissed the top of Blaine’s head and heard him sigh.

‘You smell nice,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt hummed, loving the texture of Blaine’s short hair between his fingers. It was long enough to tug on, but not long enough to cover any part of Blaine’s face. Kurt always made sure of that. ‘Like mine.’

‘Yours,’ Kurt agreed happily. There was a great sense of belonging Blaine made him feel, something he hadn’t felt ever since he’d been a little boy and had discovered he could do magic. Witches were hated after all, and the hate had shaped Kurt. It had made him protective of what he loved, clingy to those he loved.

Lucky for him, Blaine loved it when Kurt was affectionate with him.

‘My body hurts,’ Blaine whined. Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows.

‘Should I fix you a potion?’

‘No, no - stay. You’re comfy. I’ll live.’

Kurt huffed in amusement but stayed anyway. He scraped his nails over Blaine’s skull again and listened to Blaine release those noises Kurt had grown so fond of over the years.

‘I was cold without you, you know,’ Kurt started conversationally. Blaine tensed; Kurt could feel his ears twitch and Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing. Poking a little bit at Blaine’s nerves right now wasn’t a bad thing. ‘I couldn’t stop shivering.’

‘Kurt,’ Blaine growled, knowing exactly what Kurt was getting at. Sometimes Kurt liked to tease Blaine and it could go both ways really – when Blaine was in this state he was so unpredictable, the line between his human and wolf nature so very thin. ‘If you want to walk tomorrow then shut up.’

‘Mean,’ Kurt mumbled. He laughed when Blaine’s fingers started trailing lightly over his sides – he was so ticklish and Blaine took full advantage of that. Blaine’s eyes glinted mischievously and repeated it over and over again until he was straddling Kurt’s hips, Kurt cackling with laughter while tears of mirth slipped over his cheeks.

‘M-Mer-Mercy!’ Kurt choked out, still laughing and incapable of stopping any time soon. His legs kicked out underneath him and Blaine chuckled. For a moment, Kurt felt young again - he didn't feel jaded beyond his years. Blaine made him feel fresh, he made him feel all polished up and shiny and  _new._  
  
When Blaine's fingers finally slowed down until they were simply trailing restlessly over Kurt's sides, warming him up from the inside out, their eyes met and Kurt's heart just stopped a bit. Blaine's eyes were warm and he looked so alive and beautiful, his sunkissed skin gorgeously illuminated by the weak candle light. The corner of Kurt's mouth kicked up and Blaine leaned down and kissed him slowly, his thumbs pushing away Kurt’s tears from his cheeks, cradling his face delicately in his hands like Kurt was something special. Suddenly, the earlier events came rushing back to Kurt and he felt small.

‘I love you so much,’ Blaine whispered, nuzzling their noses together again. Kurt stared up at Blaine and nodded, feeling tearful. He wasn’t sad though – never with Blaine around. He felt so grateful to have Blaine in his life.

‘What is it?’ Blaine asked with a worried look on his face when he noticed the expression on Kurt's face. ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No, no – you’re fine. You’re  _perfect._ I’m just… Really happy. To have you here, that’s all.’

Kurt smiled and held him close, Blaine’s face pressed against the hollow of his throat where he was undoubtedly marked. He didn’t care. The world treated Kurt like crap anyway. He might as well show them that at least someone loved him dearly. At least they had each other.

And to Kurt, that was more than he ever could’ve asked for.

‘What happened?’ Blaine demanded suddenly. Blaine's naked body was tense and he stared at Kurt with a dark look in his eyes – God, but Kurt would never get over the intensity of Blaine’s gaze in that small moment. Kurt was about to deny anything had happened because he didn't want to ruin their time together with stories of cruel peasants, but then Blaine caught sight of the wounds and bruises on Kurt’s chest and he snarled, he fucking  _snarled_ and Kurt couldn’t help his cry of surprise when Blaine grabbed his chin and forced Kurt to look at him.

‘Who?’ Blaine growled. Kurt swallowed thickly. Blaine’s nails were growing longer already, his fangs elongating. If he didn’t calm down quickly then he’d turn again and Kurt didn’t want him to, not right now. He wasn’t even sure if Blaine’s body would be able to handle it so quickly.

‘Just – just some peasants. It’s okay, I have healing salves and bandages and -’

‘Tell me their name and I’ll kill them,’ Blaine growled, his face so close to Kurt’s, his grip so strong. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘ _Kurt._ ’

‘Blaine, I don’t want you to hurt them -’

‘They  _hurt_ you!’

‘Don’t be the animal they say you are, for God’s sake!’  
  
Kurt's own outburst took him by surprise and he inhaled a sharp breath when he spotted the look of hurt flash on Blaine's face, wondering to himself why things had to be this way. Blaine’s yellow eyes blinked at him and Kurt stared at Blaine for a little longer, before he cradled Blaine’s hand within his own. He shook his head. ‘Please just stay here, Blaine. Please.’

There wasn’t a doubt on Kurt’s mind that Blaine would be able to find them – Blaine was trying to smell them on Kurt’s skin. If Blaine would go now he wouldn’t return until late afternoon and Kurt wasn’t sure if he could handle living in anxiety for so long.

‘I don’t like people hurting you, Kurt…’ Blaine murmured but there was a hazel flicker in his eyes that Kurt recognized. He relaxed. Blaine was going to give in.

‘I know. But I don’t want to have to worry about you, okay?’ he said, brushing his knuckles over Blaine’s face. Blaine looked at him with an unsure look on his handsome face and Kurt managed a smile. ‘I love you.’

That seemed to do the trick. Blaine sighed, his nails slowly retracting. His gums were bleeding and Kurt cooed and pet the side of Blaine’s face.

‘That’s it, sweetheart,’ Kurt encouraged him, ‘Relax. Get some rest.’

‘I don’t want rest,’ Blaine protested. ‘I want you.’

‘You have me. You always will, I promise. Now come keep me warm, I’m cold.’ Kurt lied down on his side and Blaine pulled him into his chest, into his warm body. He sighed, feeling content, and he nuzzled Blaine’s collarbone.  
  
'...I love you too,' Blaine mumbled absentmindedly. Kurt just hummed and focused on Blaine's heartbeat.   
  
Life wouldn't be easy for them, not with the way they were. But in this moment, Kurt told himself that it didn't matter. He didn't need anything.  
  
Nothing but Blaine.


End file.
